


What it Meant

by Whispersecho



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 10:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/861323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispersecho/pseuds/Whispersecho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Romana reminisce about their first meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What it Meant

"You remember when we first met?"

"How could I forget?  You were righteously indignant at being assigned as my assistant."

She grinned at the memory, then sighed.  "I guess somebody knew what they were about."

"Yes, I suppose they did... although I recall your youthful arrogance and Academy transcendentalism drove me to distraction at times." 

She couldn't help but laugh.  "You thought you knew it all, having been out in the universe so long, poking your nose in."

"I see you haven't lost that youthful arrogance."

"I wanted to thank you, for showing me what all of it really meant."

**Author's Note:**

> Transcendentalism: n  
> 1\. a system of philosophy, especially that of Kant, that regards the processes of reasoning as the key to knowledge of reality


End file.
